It's Not the Size That Matters
by AnalisaPh54
Summary: This is a "Mini-Me(s)" story where Johnny and Scott are young children. Everyone learns a lesson in this tale about a birthday celebration.


This is the first story posted from my "Mini Me(s)" Series. Scott is eight years old and Johnny just turning four. Watch for these habits: when Scott is upset he squares his shoulders and when Johnny needs to think something over he sucks on his left index finger. What a pair!

I hope you enjoy the tale entitled -

**It's Not the Size That Matters**

Everyone in the Lancer family and everybody that worked for the Lancers were more than overjoyed that Johnny's birthday was the end of the week. For the last month, the toddler badgered anyone he happened to come in contact with with the same two questions: Is today my birthday? And how many days until my birthday? Murdoch berated himself a dozen times a day for telling the toddler he would soon turn four. A toddler has no concept of time and ever since their discussion Johnny asked his questions from the time he awoke in the morning until he finally closed his eyes at night.

Everyone was trying their best to be patient, even Scott, but Johnny was getting on everyone's nerves. Remembering his last birthday, he went into great detail when telling Maria what kind of cake he wanted, what kind of frosting he wanted, that he wanted the frosting extra thick and "swirly", how many candles to put on it, how he wanted not only the first piece but the biggest piece because he was, after all, the birthday boy. He hounded Teresa constantly about how many balloons he wanted, what color streamers he wanted, that she should make sure everybody would get a silly hat to wear and a noisemaker to either shake or blow. He even told her he wanted 'fetti' for everyone to throw and make Johnny pretty. And of course, on top of all his other expectations, he reminded all those who would listen to make sure and not forget to get him presents. Lots and lots of presents.

Murdoch sat Johnny down on his lap one night after supper and tried to explain the concept of "presents". He told Johnny that the real reason a person's birthday was celebrated was not about gifts but about remembering the joyfulness of the person's birth. He told Johnny how happy he had been the day his youngest son had come into the world; how he wanted to shout his arrival to the entire valley. And that, in actuality, it was the birthday person's gift to those around him that made everyone happy. Johnny sat attentively watching his father's face. He seemed to take in every word, even nodding occasionally. At the end of the lesson Murdoch asked his son if he understood. Johnny nodded but immediately put the tip of his left index finger in his mouth and started sucking on it. This was not a good sign. It meant that Johnny was thinking things over and if Murdoch knew nothing else about his little boy, he knew that Johnny would come to his own conclusions and have his own ideas of how things should be so he wasn't surprised when Johnny pulled his finger free, wiped it on his pants and said "But I WILL get presents, won't I?"

Scott had taken matters into his own hands several days before when his patience was worn particularly thin. Taking Johnny's hand, he practically dragged him into the kitchen. Telling him to stand in place, Scott climbed up on a chair and took the calendar off the wall. He got some tape and a red crayon out of the drawer and rehung the calendar in an empty space low on the wall. Sitting down cross-legged, he pulled Johnny down into his lap.

"Johnny, this is a calendar. A calendar tells you what day it is see . . ." Scott pointed. "Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and so on. It also tells you what date it is see 8, 13, 19, and so on. Now," He continued, picking up the crayon and drawing a circle around the number 23, "the 23rd is Johnny's birthday so I put a big circle around it." Johnny clapped his hands together. "Yes, well, now pay attention. Today is the nineteenth so I am going to put a big red "X" on all the days from December 1st to today." Johnny watched, fascinated, as Scott crossed out the days. "Now, every day for the next three days, we will put another "X" on that date and when the "X's" get all the way to here," Scott said, pointing to Friday, "It will be your birthday. But NOT until the other days are crossed out. Understand?" Johnny put his left index finger in his mouth and started sucking on it. He stared at the calendar with all the pretty red marks on it. Scott picked up Johnny's right hand and held his index finger. He put his brother's finger on the vacant days. "See? One day, two days, three days, THEN it's your birthday."

Scott let go of Johnny's hand only to have Johnny point at the days himself. As Johnny's other finger was still in his mouth, Scott spoke for him. "That's right. One day," Johnny moved his finger. "Two days," Johnny moved it again. "Three days," Johnny moved it one more time to rest it inside the big circle. "Then it's your birthday. See? Friday is your birthday." Scott really felt he had gotten through to his little brother. Scott moved his legs so Johnny now sat on the kitchen floor. Hoisting himself up, he left the toddler there as he had something more important to attend to.

Johnny sat there a few minutes really studying this wonderful calendar thing. He kept sucking on his finger. The wheels in his wee mind were kicking into full gear. Pulling his finger free with a pop, he wiped it on his pants, picked up the crayon and drew three big "X's" on the blank days. After he was finished, he smiled ear to ear and clapped his hands. "Johnny's birthday." He shouted. Pushing himself up with his hands, he ran down the hall and all around the great room. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Scott, standing in front of his father's desk, slapped his forehead with his open palm before letting his hand slide down the length of his face. He shook his head and mumbled "Children! Sheesh."

Murdoch tried hard not to laugh. Johnny was still shouting and waving his arms in the air. He would race down the hall, into the kitchen, out the dining room door, around the table then back down the hall over and over. About his fifth trip he was slowing down a little. He no longer waved his arms and his voice was getting hoarse. Murdoch no longer heard the little boy and that usually meant trouble. He told Scott he would be right back, went out to the kitchen and found Johnny sound asleep on the floor beneath the calendar. Seeing the red marks and circle now Murdoch understood. He made a mental note to thank Scott for his efforts and tell him what a good idea it had been even if it hadn't worked.

Returning to his desk, he apologized to his son for walking away to check on Johnny, thanked Scott for attempting to teach his younger brother about days and dates and told him it was a splendid idea and that they would have to remember it for next year when Johnny would be more likely to understand.

"Now then son, what did you want to talk to me about?" Murdoch sat back in the chair, stuffed his pipe with tobacco and sucked on it a couple times to draw the flame from the match down into the bowl.

"Well, Sir," Scott started hesitantly. He stood ramrod straight with his hands clasped behind his back and his shoulders squared. "I am requesting an advance on my allowance."

Murdoch was slightly taken aback by his son's choice of words. He didn't ask. He didn't wonder. He didn't plead. He acted as though he expected it which irritated Murdoch a little bit. He tried not to let his displeasure show in his expression. Taking a deep draw on his pipe, he blew the smoke toward the ceiling and sat forward in the chair.

"I see." He said. Scott's posture weakened a little and he didn't look quite so sure of himself now. "Do you realize this is the third week in a row you've asked for an advance?"

Scott pressed his lips together and released his grasp so his arms and hands now hung at his sides. "Yes Sir." He was having trouble looking his father directly in the eyes.

Murdoch was deciding just how far to go with his lecture. Should he ask what Scott was doing with all this money or trust his eldest son's judgment? Should he demand that Scott make up for the past advances first before giving him any more money? He had to choose his actions and his words carefully. He had worked hard at teaching his son how to handle money, how to save a little for a rainy day, how to think wisely before spending . . . He didn't want all that trust and education to go to waste.

"May I ask what you needed the advances for the past two times?"

Scott's face flushed and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Squaring his shoulders he took a deep breath before answering. "You may ask, Sir, but I respectfully decline to answer." Scott could hardly confess to his father he had been gambling; using his marbles as ante. Twice Leonard McPherson had bet Scott that he could win at playing and twice Scott had lost. He had to have more money to buy more marbles in order to attempt to win his back. He knew his father did not approve of any kind of gambling except maybe poker, and even then he and his father's friends would bet with matchsticks.

Well, so much for that idea! If Scott wasn't willing to disclose his expenditures, Murdoch got to reasoning that his son was either ashamed or embarrassed or both. "Scott remember when we talked about putting a little away each week in case of emergency?" Scott nodded. "Have you done that?" Scott nodded. "Well then can't you use your savings for whatever you need another advance for?" Scott shook his head. He had spent all his savings too trying to outplay the McPherson kid. Now he was in a real bind but the conversation was not going as well as he had hoped.

"Son, I hate to refuse my boys anything but there is a lesson to be learned here and so I am saying no." Murdoch saw his son's bottom lip start to tremble slightly and he knew tears would not be far behind. It broke his heart but his sons had to learn the value of money somehow and this was a perfect example to use to teach his eldest boy to be more responsible. "You will not be getting any more allowance until your first advance is paid back and only half your allowance until the second advance is paid off. I am not doing this to be mean, son, but you are old enough to be more responsible. Perhaps next time you have an expenditure that you don't have enough money to pay in full you will think first and act second. Now, is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" Scott shook his head. Murdoch noted his boy's shoulders were beginning to quiver. "All right then, you may go."

Scott bolted up the stairs and within seconds his bedroom door slammed shut. Murdoch had saved his son the embarrassment of crying in front of his father over such a trivial matter and as much as Murdoch wanted to climb those stairs and take his boy in his arms he resisted. He would wait an hour and if Scott wasn't back downstairs, he would go up and attempt to comfort him. For now, he had a swallow or two of scotch and got out the receipts and ledger book. His mind wasn't in his work, however, the figures simply serving as a reminder of what had just happened minutes before. Deciding to check on his other son, Murdoch walked quietly back into the kitchen and found the toddler in the exact same place and in the exact same position. He had never figured out how Johnny could be comfortable enough to sleep with his butt stuck up in the air, his arms straight down at his sides, and his neck twisted so his cheek laid flat on the surface. He thought about carrying him up to his crib but decided to leave well enough alone. He would be right in the next room so could hear Johnny if he stirred and at least he would have a little respite from Johnny's constant questioning.

Scott came down about forty-five minutes later carrying one of his schoolbooks. He walked over near the French doors and lay down on the rug on his belly in the sunshine. Resting his chin on the heels of his hands he began to read. Murdoch could see out of the corner of his eye that his son's eyes were red and puffy but chose to ignore making any comment that might serve only to humiliate Scott.

Time passed in silence except for the ticking of the clock. A little later Murdoch and Scott heard Johnny stirring. Scott sprang to his feet and headed toward the kitchen. "I'll go sir." Those simple words and Scott's simple gesture made Murdoch's heart swell with pride.

Johnny was sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. When he saw Scott he stretched up his arms but rather than picking his brother up, he slid down to the floor to sit beside him. Johnny could tell something was wrong. Clambering over Scott's legs, Johnny sat facing Scott with his short little legs around his brother's hips so he could look up into his eyes. Scott began to tear as his little brother put a pudgy hand on each of his cheeks as if to comfort him. Scott pulled him close and hugged him tight. The reason he wanted that advance on his allowance was so he could buy Johnny a birthday present. Now he didn't know what he would do.

After supper, which passed in unusual silence – even by Johnny – Murdoch said he was going out to the barn to check on some tack and would return shortly. Scott helped Teresa carry dishes into the kitchen. "Teresa, can I ask you something?"

"You just did!" She replied trying to add a note cheer to her voice. She didn't know what had happened during the afternoon hours but she didn't like it. "I'm just making a joke. What do you want to know?"

Scott took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and swallowed. "Can I borrow ten cents from you?"

Teresa turned to face him, drying her hands on a towel. "Don't you get allowance? I thought Murdoch gave you fifteen cents a week?"

"Yah, he does but . . . well, I already spent it and . . . I kinda need to borrow the money for an emergency."

"Emergency?"

"I don't have any money to buy Johnny a birthday present." Scott's hung head so low his chin practically touched his chest and his hands were shoved deep into his pants pockets.

"Oh, I see. I guess that IS an emergency. What are you going to get him?"

"I don't know. I guess whatever I can get for ten cents."

Teresa tossed the towel on the counter. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She trotted up the back stairs and returned just moments later, placing the coins in Scott's hand.

"Gee thanks Teresa. I'll pay it back, I promise. I didn't want to be the only one without a present, especially since he's my brother and all."

"So you're coming to town with us tomorrow? Murdoch already has his gift for Johnny. I know what it is but I promised not to tell. I'm not too sure what I'm going to get him either. We can shop together." Scott smiled and tucked the money carefully into his shirt pocket. Teresa went back to washing the dishes, Murdoch came back in the house and was busy tickling his youngest son as announced by Johnny's squeals. The family seemed to be all back to normal.

The next day Scott and Teresa wandered around the general store looking for that perfect gift. They made Murdoch promise to wait outside. They wanted to keep their choices secret, even from each other. Scott didn't realize toys were so expensive. There wasn't much to choose from with only ten cents to spend. Teresa only spent a few minutes looking at playthings and was now way over on the other side of the store by the clothing. Scott knew – having been one himself a few years ago – that NO little boy wanted clothes for his birthday. Teresa apparently had made her decision as she was standing at the counter paying for the gift. When she told Mrs. Cratchet that it was a present for Johnny's birthday, the kindly clerk offered to wrap it for free and tuck a piece or two of candy in besides.

Scott had narrowed his choice down to two. He laid the items side by side and finally decided on the one which looked like it was the more expensive of the two even they were both the same price. He waited for Teresa to leave then carried his toy to the counter. Picking up the item Mrs. Cratchet looked at Scott over the top of her glasses.

"Is this a gift for your brother's birthday too?"

"Yes ma'am. I sure would be grateful if you could wrap it up like you did Teresa's."

"Of course I will and I'll tuck in a couple pieces of candy but a different kind then I put in hers."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll be sure and tell my brother where the candy came from."

Mrs. Cratchet busied herself wrapping the little box and tying a ribbon around it. "Does your father know what you're giving your brother?"

"Oh no, ma'am. It's a surprise." Mrs. Cratchet handed Scott his package and took his coins in exchange. She watched as Scott tucked the box in his pocket and headed out the front door.

"Oh he'll be surprised all right!" The woman muttered with a smile and a chuckle.

The day finally arrived much to everyone's relief. Johnny was up with the sun and so excited he literally quivered all over. Murdoch had quite a chore getting his son dressed as Johnny hated to stand still any day but especially today. When he brought the toddler down to breakfast and walked through the swinging door, Teresa, Scott and Maria all shouted happy birthday. Johnny's highchair had been decorated with colored ribbons and had balloons tied on the back. A party hat sat in his place at the table and he hurried to put it on. After it was in place, he bowed deeply – almost toppling over frontwards – to his adoring audience then straightened and clapped his hands.

Maria had made Johnny special little pancakes and even put a candle in the top of the stack. Johnny looked at the candle and then at Maria. He seemed perplexed. Finally he held up two fingers on each hand which caused everyone to laugh. Maria explained to him that, yes, she knew he was turning four but the pancakes were so small there was only room for one candle and so – at Johnny's insistence – she had to light it and relight it so he could blow it out four times.

When they had nearly finished breakfast, Murdoch excused himself saying he had a couple things to take care of in the barn. Maria knew of his special surprise – a hand-made rocking horse – as Murdoch had asked Cipriano to carve it and keep it at their house until this morning. Cip had put in under a big crate open at the bottom and Maria had tied a big red bow on the top. The gift now stood near the French doors in the great room just waiting to be discovered.

Scott had no idea about the rocking horse but had started to doubt his choice before going to bed last night. Well, it was too late to do anything about it now. He vowed to himself to save all next year so that he wouldn't find himself in the same position for Johnny's fifth birthday. Maria and Teresa said they had to check on "something" in the other room and so Scott and Johnny were alone at the kitchen table. Scott leaned close to his little brother and looked him right in the eyes.

"Now remember Johnny, good things come in small packages. Okay?"

Johnny nodded. Since he didn't put his finger in his mouth Scott hoped the toddler took his words verbatim. Scott had put his gift beside Teresa's on the mantle on his way to breakfast. Maria came back in the kitchen and announced it was time for Johnny to open his presents. This statement put Johnny right over the top and he was so squirmy he literally danced around clapping his hands and saying "Johnny's birthday!" Over and over. Maria questioned her decision to tell him the news right after the child had eaten a big breakfast.

Scott followed Johnny into the great room. Murdoch stood before the crate trying to block the view a little bit. Johnny stopped in the middle of the floor and looked up into his father's face. Murdoch was grinning ear to ear knowing how happy his toddler would be with his own "horse". He stepped aside and held out one hand as though presenting the gift. "Happy birthday son." Johnny took one look at the crate with the big bow and began sobbing. So unexpected, the other three stood frozen in place and just stared. Maria ran in from the kitchen wondering what was wrong.

Tears were streaming down Johnny's face. His hands were clutched together, his head was tilted back, his mouth was wide open and he was wailing at the top of his lungs. Finally Murdoch regained his senses and went over to pick up the child. Johnny immediately snuggled his face into his father's neck, bawling and sniveling as though some great tragedy had just taken place. Murdoch sat down with him on the sofa and rubbed his back. Johnny's sobbing eventually subsided into silent tears accompanied by the occasional hiccup.

"What's wrong Johnny? I thought you were excited that it was finally your birthday?" Murdoch asked quietly. He moved the toddler away from the soaking wet collar of his shirt and sat him on his right thigh. "I thought you wanted presents. Did you change your mind?" Johnny pouted and shook his head. "Well then what's the matter? Don't you want to go over there and see what's in that great big box?"

Tears welled up in Johnny's eyes again and he began crying but not to the extent he had before. Scott walked over and knelt down in front of his father. "Johnny, do you want me to open it for you?" Johnny shook his head. "So you want to open it?" Johnny again shook his head. Scott looked up at his father and shrugged.

Murdoch picked Johnny up and sat him down across his hips so the toddler faced him. "Now Johnny, I want you to stop crying. This is supposed to be a happy day." He waited a few minutes until Johnny seemed to regain control. "Son, can you tell me what's wrong?" Johnny put his left index finger in his mouth and started sucking on it. Everyone waited. Finally he pulled his finger free, wiped it on Murdoch's shirt, and look up into his father's eyes. With as much sincerity as a four year old could muster, he sniffled a couple times then spoke.

"Scott told me that good things only come in small packages and that's a really big box. It must be something awful!"

Murdoch wanted to burst out laughing and had to press his lips tightly together in order not to. He looked at Scott and arched one eyebrow. Scott lightly slapped his cheeks with his fingers, letting them slide down and off his jaw. "Children! Sheesh!"

Scott stood on tiptoe and retrieved his gift off the mantle. Teresa did the same. Upon seeing them, Johnny grinned and clapped his hands. "Little boxes. Oh boy, good stuff." Everyone laughed. Maria went back to the kitchen knowing everything was now okay.

"Johnny," Scott said holding his package. "I want you to open papa's gift first. Good things can come in big packages too." Johnny looked a little skeptical and knit his eyebrows. He looked at Teresa who nodded and smiled. Johnny slowly climbed down and took a few steps in the direction of the crate. Murdoch stood and walked around the couch the opposite way and bent over the crate with his hands cattycorner on the lid.

"Are you ready Johnny?" Johnny nodded very slowly but stayed right where he was in the protection of the arm of the sofa. Murdoch lifted off the crate while watching his son's face. Like throwing a switch, Johnny's whole little body came to life. His face glowed, his eyes shone and his hands clapped. He ran over to the horse and gave it a kiss on the nose before climbing up on the seat and rocking back and forth. Scott ran over to take a look, kneeling at the horse's side.

"What you gonna name him Johnny?" Johnny stopped rocking, put his left index finger in his mouth and began sucking on it. The expression on his face showed he was thinking about that question very seriously. It seemed to take forever before he pulled out that finger and wiped it on his pants.

Smiling brightly and crinkling up his nose, he petted the yarn-tied mane and announced "Rover"! The only animals Johnny knew that had names were his father's horse, Scott's horse and the neighbor's rambunctious puppy Rover. His father's horse was relaxed and slow. Scott's horse was skittish but fast. The neighbor's hound was quick and agile and liked to roam around the ranches. That's what he would want in a horse so . . .

"Rover? That's a dog's name, not a horse's." Scott groused.

"Rover!" Johnny repeated. His expression changed in the snap of a finger. His eyes became hooded and his lips tightly pressed together. All-in-all his features expressed an 'I dare you to tell me different' appearance. Scott sat back on his heels.

"Okay, Rover. It's your horse. I guess you can name him anything you want." Johnny's smile returned as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Presents!" Johnny stated, reaching out his hands. Teresa came forward and handed him her package. Without hesitation Johnny tore off the ribbon and ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. He held the candy in one hand and Teresa's gift in the other. Looking back and forth between the two for a couple seconds, he stuffed a piece of candy in his mouth and threw the pair of new brown socks on the floor. While Murdoch and Scott chuckled, Teresa "hmph"ed, put her hands on her hips and left the room.

Johnny reached out for Scott's gift. Scott was more than a little humiliated, especially after seeing the wonderful present his father had given Johnny but all he could do now was hand it over. The ribbon went flying one way and the wrapping paper the other. Pulling off the top of the little square box, Johnny's eyes got as big as saucers. He looked up at his brother, his mouth agape, drooling from the piece of peppermint he had just eaten. Murdoch took his handkerchief out and wiped off Johnny's face. As he was standing to the side, he didn't see what treasure the box held but whatever it was, Johnny was awestruck.

Grabbing the gift in his chubby, sticky little hand, he threw the box on the floor then turned it around and around examining every inch. Scott could tell his little brother didn't know what it was. Holding out his hand, Johnny laid it in Scott's palm. This movement gave Murdoch his first good look at the gift. Sinking down to the edge of the desk he rested his hands on his knees and hung his head. Scott put the shiny tin whistle in his mouth and blew. A shrill note echoed around the room. At first Johnny was a little taken aback but then he grinned. Scott had found a length of leather lacing in the tack room and had strung the whistle onto it. He hung the gift around his little brother's neck.

Johnny immediately dismounted Rover. Putting the whistle in his mouth, he blew for all he was worth. Murdoch covered his ears and Teresa and Maria ran in from the kitchen. When they saw what had made the noise, they laughed and pointed at Murdoch. Little did they know that, from that day forward, Murdoch was not the only one who would suffer.

Johnny absolutely loved his brother's present. He blew on that whistle and soon discovered that if he blew into it in different ways he could make different sounds. He blew it when he woke up. He blew it as he walked around the house. He blew it while he rode Rover. He even blew it while he took his bath. Everyone except Scott was almost driven to the point of insanity. One night while Scott sat on the great room floor doing homework, Johnny was especially expressive in his whistling. Scott seemed to pay no attention, going right on with his work. Finally Murdoch went over and tapped Scott on the shoulder.

"How can you stand that noise?"

"What?"

"That noise. That whistle. How can you stand it?" Murdoch repeated.

Scott reached up and pulled a large wad of cotton out of both ears, smiled up at his father, then put them back. Murdoch just rolled his eyes.

Scott got a job cleaning out the stove, sweeping the floor and washing the black boards daily after school for which he was paid two cents every Friday. Immediately upon arriving home, he handed Teresa one of them against his debt with her. The other went straight into his bank. It would take months but he would soon be debt free. His father had been right. It was a good feeling. A week later he asked Cipriano for a job – a paying job – around the ranch. Unbeknownst to the boy, Cipriano discussed Scott's request with Murdoch before "hiring" him on. Two days a week after school and every Saturday Scott was given a hefty list of chores for which he was paid five cents a week.

Giving Teresa her last payment and having made up his advances, his father handed him his entire allowance with the advice of 'don't spend it all in one place'. The next day Scott rode into town with the others to get supplies. He asked if he could have a minute to shop by himself. With an arched eyebrow, Murdoch gave permission. Only moments later Scott came out of the store and hopped in the back of the wagon all smiles. Murdoch didn't pry. He just prayed that his eldest had learned his lesson.

After supper, Murdock sat at his desk working on the books. After Johnny had been put to bed and Teresa had gone upstairs as well, Scott tiptoed into the great room and stood before his father's desk with his hands behind his back. He spread only what could be called a "Cheshire Cat" grin on his face and waited. When Murdoch finally looked up, Scott laid a small box on top of the pile of receipts.

"What's this?" Murdoch asked.

"Open it." Scott's grin turned into an all-out smile stretching almost ear to ear.

Murdoch picked up the tiny box and laid it in the palm of his right hand. With the fingers of his left hand he pried off the lid and, seeing what was inside, smiled himself. He looked up to meet his son's eyes.

"Good things DO come in small packages." Scott turned, crossed to the stairs and went up to bed.

Murdoch stared at the contents of the box for several seconds. Finally he reached inside and took the item out. Tossing the box to the side, he grinned. Earplugs. His son was right. Good things DID come in small packages.

My most sincere good wishes to Mr. Stacy

on his birthday – December 23, 2013.

May you enjoy many, many more!

- Analisa


End file.
